Family of Tragedy
by little-half-breed
Summary: Alice, Edward, and Emmett are the newest members of a family brought together by tragedy. Relationships are developed and bonds are formed as the family members reveals their secrets and trust in each other, but things can't be good forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody I hope you enjoy reading. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, just my own ideas.

APOV:

Three small children played in a small front yard of a small house. They played with a ball, passing it back and forth. "Look how far I can kick it!" the little girl exclaimed at the two boys. "No don't!" the boys warned a second too late. The little girl's foot connected with the ball sending it flying into the street. "I go get it" the girl exclaimed, running out into the street. "WAIT!" the boys yelled as a woman came running out of the small house. "NO ALICE!"She dove into the street hitting the little girl with a hard push. Screeches, screams, cries of pain filled the air. The little girl looked up from the ground she lay on-which was covered in blood- to see a car stopped in front of the woman, who was bloodied. "MOMMY! MARY!" the two small boys cried out rushing toward the girl. "Emmy, Eddie, it hurts. Mommy, she's-" the little girl moaned "Lizzy!" a man rushed from the house. Everything went black.

"Mary! MARY!" I felt my body being shook as I opened my eyes to see my father. "What the hell are you doing?" he raged "Sleeping, Dad. I felt really tired I'm sorry" I explained, begging him to understand. "YOU LAZY BITCH!" he snatched my long hair and lifted me from my bed. The pain was horrible but I knew better than to cry out. "I'm sorry, Dad" I begged. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT! YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER!" he spat "But I am daddy I swear I am, Daddy please" I heard the hurt in my own voice as tears weld up in up eyes. He smacked me in the face so hard I fell to the ground. "NO! MY DAUGHTER WOULDN'T KILL HER OWN MOTHER!" I had no reply, the tears threatened to brim over. I couldn't cry in front of him. He snatched me by my long hair once again. This time he did not bother to yell before connecting his fist to my stomach. I saw the blood fly out of my mouth as the floor became closer. He snatched me up again. This time, before he could strike another blow, my brothers stormed through the front door. Damn it.

"Awe look, come to save your baby sister? How sweet of you demons!" Dad spat. Edward grinded his teeth as he made his way towards me. He only became unsteady when Dad shoved him, he did not fall. "Ali, are you alright." He asked kneeling beside me. His voice was trying to cover his hatred for the man we called dad. "Yeah, Edward. I'm fine." I tried to lie but my voice cracked and I winced at the pain. "Dammit." Edward mumbled under his breath before getting back to his feet. Dad's fist connected to Edwards face causing him to fall beside me "You really shouldn't be so protective kid. Your 'sister' deserves everything she gets. Or do you not remember she killed your mother?" His voice was full of menace. "NO SHE DIDN'T!" Emmett's voice was so loud I jumped. "OUR MOTHER RISKED HER OWN LIFE FOR ALICE'S! IT WAS A PERSONAL CHOICE! ALICE DID NOT CHOOSE FOR HER!" Emmett was thrown to the ground, hitting the wall opposite to me and Edward. Emmett was very strong but Dad was stronger. Edward stood and threw a punch that connected with Dad's jaw. None of us had ever hit Dad before. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dad hit Edward so hard he spun in the air before hitting the wall that cracked when his head hit. "EDWARD!" I rushed to his side, he didn't move, didn't open his eyes. "NO EDWARD GET UP!" tears brimmed over my eyes as I chocked back sobs. "Awe, look at that Emmett. She cries if her twin gets hurt but she doesn't care about you." I was shocked at Dad's statement. "That's not true! You hit Edward much ha-"I was cut off when he grabbed my arm so hard I could feel the bone snapping and I had to cry out. Dad threw me at Emmett's feet. "Hit her son. She doesn't care what happens to you. HIT HER!" He ordered. Emmett did not move. He wouldn't hurt me, which I knew. Dad stomped down on my left leg with such force that it snapped. I screamed nearly chocking on the sob and I curled into a ball at Emmett's feet. "Don't you like the sound of her suffering, son?" Emmett stepped over me and hit Dad hard in the jaw. Blood fell from the slacked jaw. Before Dad could react Emmett connected another blow to his nose. Blood flowed from that too. Dad fought back connected with Emmett's nose. One final punch as I slipped into darkness, both fell as the other connected, all went black.

EdPOV:

I woke up in a brightly lit room that was painted white. My body ached, the most pain coming from my head. I sat up which made me very dizzy. I didn't care; I had to find Emmett and Alice. (I cannot believe I blacked out with just a little hit to the head, I'm such a pansy.) He might have really hurt them this time. Damn that bastard to hell. As I thought this a man in a white cloak entered the room. Great, doctors.

"I see you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" he asked "fine" I lied "where are my brother and sister?" I knew I was being rude, and it was wrong, but I needed to know. He just smiled, it was a genuine smile "They are fine, Edward. Please relax." His voice sounded concerned. I sigh and laid back "how bad am I doc?" "Major concussion, some broken ribs. Not too bad." He shrugged. I nodded. "And Alice?" I knew to ask for Alice first because her's were always the worst. DAMMIT! "Well she has some broken rids too, her right arm is broken along with her left leg." His voice was calm, but sounded hurt. I took in a shaky breath and asked "Emmett?" I couldn't say anything more for fear tears would break out. "Minor concussion, broken nose, broken ribs, extreme bruising on much of his body. There was some internal bleeding, but we fixed it" I took another deep, shaky breath "Our father?" "He is at the hospital too, for treatment, but then he will go to jail for child abuse." He clarified. My voice fell from rage and pain to concern, worry "Doctor what will happen to us?" I feared his answer. "I'm trying to work that one out." His answer didn't really help as he turned on his heels and left. I fell into sleep then.

When I woke again a man was arguing with the doctor from earlier. I didn't like the look on the doctor's face for some reason. "Hey doc?" the two men turned quickly to see where the voice had come from. The doctor smiled. "Yes Edward?" I said the first thing that came to my mind "Is there a bathroom?"He chuckled and nodded. "right there" He pointed to the door directly across from my bed that said 'RESTROOM'. Wow I felt dumb but at least it made him smile. "Oh." Was all I could say, as I sat up ignoring the pain and stepped to the floor, walking to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw I looked like hell. I let out a groan, used the bathroom, washed my hands and walked back out. The man was now sitting on the chair by the bed; the doctor leaned against the wall. A smile of success played on his lips. I was too enveloped in the doctors smile I didn't watch my feet. I began to fall but something caught me. "careful" the doctor's voice ordered softly. "Y-yes, sir. Sorry." The man in the chair spoke up "You know Dr. Cullen well?" "Cullen? Is that your last name Doc?" I was shocked. "Yes, Edward. My name is Carlisle Cullen." He answered. "You're Mom's… brother?" He nodded. "But you live in Washington?" "I flew here when I heard what happened. I never did like that man." He shook his head "Doctor, earlier you said you were trying to figure out what would happen to us. Are you planning to…" My voice trailed off but he finished for me "become your guardian? That's what I wanted to do. My sister would hate it if you three were split up." "He also has experience working with kids who come from tough situations" I had forgotten about the man sitting in the chair, sarcasm dripped from his words, who spoke again. "but he doesn't need three more teenagers in that house!" Dr. Cullen's face went red, but he pulled himself together before speaking "I can allow anyone I wish to live in my house sir. I have the money and the reputation to hold in court, while you sir are the brother of the man who beat his children and raped his daughter." "Raped..?" my voice was weak the bastard raped my sister? Did Emmett know this? No he couldn't have, he was more protective of Alice than even I was. Dr. Cullen nodded sadly "which state will he be prosecuted in Uncle" The man opened his mouth to speak "Cullen" I clarified. "Please, Just Carlisle. And I believe Ohio because that is where you were." I nodded "Can you get the death penalty for child abuse and rape?" He shook his head. "Dammit" I mumbled. "Edward you're 13 there is no need to use language like that." Carlisle warned lightly. "Don't tell him what to do Cullen!" my father's brother scoffed. "Sorry, sir." I mumbled, ignoring the man. "Um Carlisle?" I said after a moment of silence. "Yes?" "Can" I cleared my throat "Can you asked that man to leave?" I pointed to the man. "I'm not gonna leave without my brother's kids." He scratched his dirty, stubbly face then looked at his fingers. I gave Carlisle a pleading look. "Mr. Masen, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. If you wish to decline, I will be left with no choice but to call security." Carlisle warned. The man got up. Knocking his chair over and cussing as he left. "Thank you." I whispered. "Go back to sleep now, Edward." He stated calmly. "But Alice and Emmett. I have to..." as I spoke he clicked a button on the side of my bed. Darkness overcame me.

APOV

My whole body ached. I tried to sit up but my chest hurt too badly. "Relax Alice." I heard a man's voice say. I know the voice, but I can't figure out from where. My head spins, my arms and legs feel numb though. "Alice, sweetheart I'm sorry I had to leave you so suddenly, but you'll be okay now. I love you Alice, never forget that." The sweetest voice said. "Mommy, I'm sorry please don't leave me. Mommy!" I cried weakly, there was no respond. "Alice wake up." The man's voice said. I opened my eyes to see a face I think I remember. "How are you feeling?" he asked. I noticed his white coat and decided to be honest "Shitty, Doctor." "What's with you and your brother swearing?" he scoffs lightly. I shoot up at the mention of my brother. My whole body screams in protest and I let out a screech. "Lie down, Alice. Relax. They are fine." He lightly pushed my shoulders, but I wasn't budging. "Edward, he was unconscious, Emmett was fighting. Where are they? Please, doctor, you have to let me see them." I was clinging to his white coat with my face buried in his shirt as I felt the tears fall from my eyes. His arms wrapped gently around me as his face rested in my hair. "They're alright, Alice." He choked out and his voice cracked as he said "I'm so sorry." "Cullen!" a harsh male voice sounded from the door along with a woman's caring "Carlisle?" He pulled away and wiped the tears in his eyes.

I looked to the door and started to shake involuntarily. Dark eyes cold as ice met mine "Hello Mary." He smiled wickedly and came into the room. "I thought I told you to leave, Mr. Masen." Carlisle spoke. "No, dumbass you told me to leave little Edward's room. I just wanted to see my niece, to make sure she wasn't hurt too badly." Hate dripped from his words. My hurting fingers alerted me that I was clutching the doctor's arm so hard it had to hurt him. The man was close to my bed now and I was squeezing Dr. Cullen's arm even harder. "Please," I shut my eyes and turned my head as he leaned closer "please leave me alone." I felt tears on my face as he whispered "soon you will be all mine." And then he was gone, as was Dr. Cullen's comforting arm.

I opened my eyes to see the doctor and pinning the man against the far wall. "You're never going to win. I'll never let your family hurt them again." Dr. Cullen hissed and let him go. My father's brother pushed the doctor back and punched him in the face. I could see the blood drip to the ground. "Carlisle" I hadn't noticed the woman standing in the doorway until now. She yelled for security and came into the room. She was so beautiful. She had caramel colored hair and light brown eyes full of concern. Carlisle wiped his sleeve across his face; it became stained with blood, but he didn't throw a punch. That man stormed out of the room, shoving the woman harshly into the wall and she let out a slight whimper. Dr. Cullen's hands were in fists as he stared at the wall. The woman didn't go to the doctor; she came over to me. She lightly brushed the hair out of my face "Are you alright?" her voice was soft and caring. I nodded "But Dr. Cullen." I pointed. She smiled "He's fine; he's had his share of bloody noses before, Right Carlisle?" He turned and I noticed the dried blood. He said nothing, but went up to the woman and pulled up her shirt's short sleeve. I looked at the bruise that was forming. He dropped his head and kissed it "Esme, I'm sorry." He said. She lifted his face and I could almost feel the love they radiated "I'm alright, darling, but you should get your nose checked out." She tilted his head and examined his face. "Alice, are you alright?" "Yes sir, that man just scares me. I'm sorry if I hurt your arm." I dropped my head in embarrassment. "I don't hurt that easily." He winked at me and smiled.

"Dr. Cullen, sir. Are you alright?" a man dressed in scrubs came into the room. Dr. Cullen nodded, "Please come with me and let me check out your nose, sir." He looked at me. "Carlisle, go, I'll stay with Alice." Esme said and he left

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I never expected Him to show up. I never thought Dr. Cullen could get hurt." I didn't want her to be mad at me. She chuckled lightly "I'm not worried about Carlisle, he'll be just fine. It's you I'm worried about, Alice. The way you reacted when he came into the room. You clung to Carlisle for dear life." "Sorry." I ducked my head. I felt her warm hand lightly under my chin and I looked up at her "he just, I don't know, I just felt safer, I guess" I tried to explain "have you ever felt like you've met someone before, even though you haven't? Well that's how I felt. Maybe it was his eyes. They're the same as Edward's." "Alice, you have met Carlisle before. You were very young so it's not surprising you don't remember. He's your mother's brother." She explained. "That's where I know the last name from. It used to be my mother's." I thought for a moment. My past before mother's death was pretty blurry for me, then I remembered "You're Dr. Cullen's wife." I said to her. "Yes Alice, we met at my wedding. That was, oh my goodness, eight years ago? Wow I'm getting old." She laughed. "Nonsense, Esme, you still look in your early 20's" a male voice sung from the door way.

I looked over to see the most beautiful boy ever. He was about my age, but you could see the outline of his muscles through his thin t-shirt. He had wavy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He leaned against the door frame with a sexy lopsided grin. "Well thank you Jasper." Mrs. Cullen smiled. "The doc says they're being released to you guys and you have to go sign the papers. He sent Bella to get the older one and Rose to get her twin. He said there's no rush, but he would like us at the hotel before dark." He pushed himself off the door and entered the room, keeping his eyes locked with mine. "Thank you Jasper. I'll meet you in the lobby." Esme left after he kissed her cheek.

"Hi, I'm Jasper Whitlock." He held out his hand. "Alice." I said simply and let him take my hand. Instead of shaking it he placed a kiss on my knuckles, still not breaking our stare. I felt a jolt of electricity as his lips touched my skin. His eyes grew wide and he pulled back. "It's very nice to meet you. Shall we get going?" he asked and I nodded, letting him help me from the bed. My head started to spin and I fell into Jasper. I looked down to see a white cast on my leg, great. "Sorry" I muttered and looked down to see myself dressed I a pair of shorts and a camisole. "Oh I should get you a wheel chair, huh?" Jasper asked and I nodded. "Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I don't own anything but my own ideas

Jazz POV:

Carlisle came into the lobby where I had Seth in a headlock and my siblings sat on the uncomfortable chairs. "Hello children." He smiled. I noticed his eyes had dark circles and his face was a little swollen. "Hey doc, Ma decked you again?" Seth laughed at our dad's appearance. Esme had hit Carlisle one night during a bad dream. "No Seth." He shook his head with a smile "I need to fill out some papers so Emmett, Edward, and Alice can come home with us. Jasper, Bella, Rose will you three go get them please? The rest of you please collect your things and don't cause any trouble, I'm exhausted and I want us to get home before dark." We all agree and Bella, Rose, and I 'rock-paper-scissored' for the rooms. I got the girl, fucking fantastic.

I walk the corridors to her room. When I got there I heard Esme talking about her being old. I never quite understood that because she was only 31 and looked 10 years younger. I reassured her she wasn't old and explained to her what Carlisle had said. She left me to help Alice. When I looked at her I hated the person who put her here. I assumed a parent had, but Carlisle never revealed exactly why people were coming to live with us; he said they'd tell us when we were ready. Alice was so tiny and was covered in large bruises everywhere I could see. She had a cast on her right arm and left leg. But even through the bruises and broken bones, I could see how beautiful she was. She had long black hair and green eyes even brighter than Carlisle's. All her features were small, but her lips were perfectly pouted. There was something about her that made me want to always protect her no matter what. I introduced myself and kissed her knuckles. I'm not exactly sure what possessed me to do it, but the shock it sent through me was amazing.

I helped her into a wheelchair and took her down to the main floor to meet the family in the lobby. Rose had brought back a tall bronze haired boy who also had green eyes, Edward, but Emmett still wasn't there, neither was Carlisle or Esme. Edward didn't have too much bruising, but winced as he moved. "Alice…" Edward whispered softly as he came to his sister's side and dropped to his knees "I'm so sorry." He ducked his head in her lap and she ran her hands through his hair. "Ew Edward you had stitches in your head." She held her hands up with a discussed look. He chuckled a little "better than broken bones." "I don't know, bro. you didn't have many brain cells to start with. I think you're screwed." A tall burly boy laughed as he came into the room, Emmett. Emmett looked as if he just fought a UFC fighter, I would know, but didn't seem to have broken bones. "Ribs?" he became more serious as his brother stood up, taking in a sharp, painful breath. "Only 7, I'm fine." Edward said. "Yes I beat you." Emmett pumped his fist in the air and tried to hide the pain it caused "13." He was trying to lighten the serious mood so his siblings wouldn't feel bad, I could tell. "You're an idiot." Alice smiled. "Well pix, at least you're ambidextrous." Emmett continued. "Yup." She yawned. "You're still tired? We've been sleeping for like a week." He said. "A week?" she sounded shocked. "Yes Emmett, but forced sleep isn't the same as sleeping on your own." Carlisle appeared with his arm around his wife who held a stack of papers.

"Have you all introduced yourselves?" Esme asked and frowned when everyone shook their heads. "Okay then Emmett, Alice, Edward these are mine and Carlisle's children," Esme pointed at each of us as she said our names "Rosalie, Bella, Seth, Jasper, Renesmee, and Jacob" we all waved and said 'hello'. "Alright, can we go home now? I'm tired." Seth yawned and we all laughed. "We can't go home just yet, but we can go back to the hotel." Carlisle laughed. The whole family flew out when Carlisle got the news. Carlisle rarely left, even for one night, without the family. Nessie, Jacob, Bella, Edward, Rose, and Emmett rode in Esme's Ford Expedition, while Seth, Alice, and I rode in Carlisle's Mercedes. I sat in the back with Alice and she fell asleep on my shoulder. I liked the way she felt comfortable enough to sleep peacefully on me.

I carried Alice into the hotel and up to the penthouse Carlisle had rented. There weren't assigned rooms so we just crashed wherever when we came in.

Esme POV

I was mad at Carlisle for trying to stop me from going to the court dates for the kids. He was so stubborn sometimes. I stripped to my underwear and was looking for my nightgown when Carlisle's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me against him. He kissed my neck and I put my head on his shoulder to give him more access. "I'm still mad at you, you know?" I whispered and he smiled against my neck. "I'm still not telling you, you know?" he countered. "Well at least tell me why." I turned in his arms and trailed my hands down his naked chest, stopping at the edge of his boxers, and kissed him gently. Carlisle sighed "It's too much like yours, like what you're father and mother did, and I didn't want it to bring up memories." He pulled away from me and went to sit on the bed. I've known Carlisle since we were kids, but I was still shocked at how beautiful he was. His bright green eyes that bore into my soul, his blonde hair that was unruly without all the gel he put in it for work, his perfectly sculpted body complete with eight- pack abs. I moaned lightly just looking at him.

I went over and sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck "my past is what makes me who I am. It's also how I met you." I kissed his temple. Carlisle relaxed a little and snaked his arms around my waist "I still don't understand why people are so cruel." He said into my neck. "I don't know, but I guess that's why there are people like you, who help whenever they can." I ran my hand through his hair. "And you. I know I wouldn't be able to handle any of this by myself." I felt his tears on my neck and shoulder "its ok, love, shhh." I cooed. Carlisle was a strong man, but it tore him to see a child abuse victim. "DAD!" Seth busted through are door and we heard the screaming. Carlisle jumped up, taking him with me and wiping his face. He never cried in front of anyone but me, but this wasn't the first time one of the kids had caught him.

We rushed to the source of the sound. Alice was curled into a tight ball "NO! FATHER PLEASE! NO STOP!" she screamed loudly. Carlisle knelt down next to her by Edward and spoke softly "Alice, it's alright, wake up." Her screams drowned out his words. By now all the kids were around Alice. "Damn it" Jasper muttered and came over to her. He pulled her into his arms and the screams stopped, but the tears continued to fall. "Alice, wake up." He said harshly, but rocked her gently. Alice clung to his top and her eyes finally opened. "Jasper." She whined into his chest. I was shocked at how she stopped. I didn't even stop like that with Carlisle when I was asleep. Alice's sobs stopped, but tears continued to fall. "I…. I'm sorry I…. woke you all." She said between shaky breaths. "It's alright, we all have nightmares sometimes" Renesmee said with a sleepy smile as she leaned against Jacob. "You ok, Tink?" Emmett asked sounding like he was going to fall asleep. "Yeah, Emmy, go back to bed. I'm fine." She smiled. "No you're not. We're going to talk… in the morning." He yawned. "Emmett, my main rule is not to force others to talk to you, they will when they're ready." Carlisle said. "Ok Doc, night" he turned and went back to bed, taking Rose with him, interesting. Edward, Nessie, and Jake fallowed to their respected rooms. "Thank for getting us, Seth." Carlisle praised and Seth beamed. He was always looking for praise. "We're going back to bed, Jazz. Call if you need us, our door will be open." Carlisle took my hand and pulled me back towards are room. "Hey Doc, nice boxers." Seth called after us. "Damn kids." Carlisle laughed under his breath.

"Hey Ma…. Mommy…." A voice whined. "What's wrong Seth?" Carlisle yawned from under me. I should have known; he was really the only one who called me 'mommy'. "I wasn't… I didn't mean to… I just… uh I." he was stuttering and I could tell he was embarrassed. "What is it, sweetheart?" I asked, rolling over so I could see him. He was looking at his feet, his chest was bare and I could see the faint scar that ran down his torso. "It's, uh, almost 12:30, you guys have been sleeping forever, not that that's a problem. It's just we didn't think you'd want to sleep all day, but if you do, that's ok. Sorry for disturbing you." He rambled. Carlisle chuckled, shaking me slightly. "Thank you, buddy. We'll be out in a few minutes." He said and sat up, causing me to slide down his body. "Yes sir." He smiled. "Seth, you don't have to call me sir." Carlisle always seemed to be reminding him of that. Seth was always over jumpy in the mornings. I clung to my husband as he tried to get up, burying my head in his bare chest. He chucked again "Come on, Esme. It's far past time to get up. "I'm calling a sick day." I moaned. He managed to get up and carry me to the bathroom that was attached to our hotel room. "Alright, arms up." He instructed as he pulled his shirt over my head. I leaned against his as I pulled off my panties. "Carlisle," my voice was thick with sleep "will you shower with me? I'm not too sure if I can stand." I looked up to see him shaking his head and smiling. "You are not a morning person." He said as he stripped and pulled me into the shower. "You knew that when you married me." I moaned, loving the feel of the hot water as I fell over my body. "CARLISLE SETH BIT ME!" Jacob yelled. "I DID NOT!" Seth retorted. "MOM EDWARD SAID FUCK!" Renesmee added before a chorus of 'Mom's' and 'Dad's' filled the air from Renesmee, Jake, Seth, and I think even Emmett mocking them. "Here we go love." Carlisle kissed my head. We showered and dressed quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Next Chapter! I do not own anything except my own ideas. Please review! Thanks so much to Silvinha08 and EsmeAliceRose for favorite-ing !

Edward POV

Alice had scared me last night, but the blonde boy, Jasper, responded before I did. I was shocked at the way she stopped. Alice hadn't woken up with nightmares like that in years. I mean there were times where she was crying, but never screaming. I was so scared I couldn't move. I didn't sleep well and was woken by my brother before I was ready. "Oh Eddie," I could hear the smile in his voice "it's time to wake up, my lovely little brother." He picked me up. "You bastard out me the fuck down!" I yelled as he brought me into the living room where the two Native American boys were wrestling and yelling. "MOM EDWARD SAID FUCK!" the little girl who, oddly, had hair a similar color to mine yelled before the three were yelling over each other for their parents. "MOM!" Emmett yelled, laughing as he put me down. "'Morning brother bare, little brother." Alice said sleepily, leaning against the Jasper boy. "Alice, don't mean to burst your bubble, but we were born at the same time, C-section, remember?" I laughed. "Yeah, but I cried first." She mumbled and fell into me as I sat on the stool next to hers. "I was suffocating." I pulled her up, Alice was like the walking dead in the morning, until she got ready, then she was her bubbly self. "Nice excuse, Eddie. Jasper" Alice held her hand out to him. He took it and pulled her back onto her stool "thank you."

Jasper was extremely calm, despite all the craziness that was going on around him. He was also the only guy who was wearing a shirt. It had gotten so hot last night that even I took mine off, yet his was long sleeved and black. A loud whistle echoed through the room and all the yelling and fighting stopped. Carlisle seemed to be the source of the sound. He was dressed in black dress pants and a light blue, button up shirt. His hair, which had been extremely unruly, like mine, last night, was slicked back with gel. "Seth, don't bite your brother." His wife came into view. She was also dressed nicely in a teal green, cotton dress that stopped just above her knee. It shaped her body nicely, but wasn't tight. She looked like a mom, I guess. "But I didn't. He stuck his arm in my mouth!" Seth whined a little. She gave him a stern look. "Yes mom." He put his head down. "Now all of you go get showered and dressed, someone can use the shower in mine and Esme's room, too. We'll make breakfast so you might want to hurry." Carlisle said loud enough for us to hear. Everyone went started to file out of the room. "Hey, Jasper, can I pick out your clothes?" Alice was jumping from excitement in front of Jasper, who was still sitting. "I've been picking out my own clothes since I was 3, I think I can manage." He answered. His voice was smooth and soft. "Please, Jazzy?" She laced her fingers together as she begged. He sighed and agreed. They walked away together.

"Dude I think your sis has my brother whipped." The blonde girl laughed as she spoke to me. "Jasper is your brother?" I asked. "Around here we're all siblings. Me and Jazz, we're called the twins because we have the same birthday and are really close, but we're not really related, none of us are." She explained, "I'm Rosalie, by the way." "Edward." I replied "Now what were you saying about Jasper?" Rosalie explained to me how Jasper never really talked to anyone, how he'd been with the Cullens for 5 years and still hasn't told anyone what's happened to him. It seemed really strange how he was so attached to Alice because he would usually stay away from people. I made a mental note to keep an eye on him as I went to get ready.

Jazz POV:

I really didn't want Alice picking my clothes out, but it wasn't too bad; after all I only own long sleeved shirts and pants. I made sure to lock the bathroom door before starting the shower and taking my clothes off. I stared in the mirror at my disaster of a body. The deep scars of my past that covered nearly every inch of my body made my stomach clench. I was disgusting and vile. I hate it!

Esme POV:  
"Carlisle, I want to go to the court hearing." I pressed for the millionth time as we made breakfast. "No." he stated simply and poured the egg mixture into a skillet. "Why not?" I asked, offended. "I already told you, I don't want it to bring up any memories." I sounded annoyed with me for the first time. "Am I annoying you?" my voice can out harsher than ever before. "Yes" he admitted as if it were a relief. I gaped at him "Fine." I said after a minute and turned away. "Esme, darling, I didn't mean it like that." He tried to cover, but I did care. "Its fine, Carlisle," I replied moving my hand as he tried to take it in his. I busied myself with making pancakes and bacon as my husband tried in many different ways to take back his words. "My god, Esme stop acting like a child and speak to me!" he demanded. "So now I'm a child, am I?" I asked, clearly offended. "Don't act like this." His voice held authority as if he were talking to one of our children. "And when did you become the boss of me?" I demanded "I don't know it all that damn gel has gotten to you or what, but you must have forgotten you can't order me around!" I hissed and stormed out of the kitchen and towards the door. "Mom?" Seth questioned as he walk out of mine and Carlisle's temporary room. "I'll be back later, baby. Be good for Daddy." I forced a smile as I kissed his head and left.

I didn't know exactly where I was going, but I had to get away from Carlisle. I knew he was just looking out for me, but he didn't have to me so demanding about it.

Carlisle POV:

I had to fight the urge to run after my wife. I wasn't trying to sound demanding or forceful, but I guess I had been. "Daddy?" Seth's small voice brought me from my trance. "Yeah, buddy?" I forced a smile. "Did you and mommy just have a fight?" he sounded worried. "Just a little misunderstanding, buddy." I don't like lying to my kids, so I tend not to do it. "Mommy's not coming back is she?" he asked and bowed his head. "What? Mom's gone?" Renesmee exclaimed as she came into the room. After her Jacob, Bella, and Rose joined the panic. I let out a loud whistle and everyone was quiet "listen, Esme will be back in a little while." I said sternly "now let's eat." I sighed before making plates and handing them out.

The day pasted very slowly despite me waking so late. We ordered pizzas for dinner because Esme had yet to come back. Seth still had questions about her return we I tried to put him to bed "Daddy, mommy's still gone!" he exclaimed "What if she stays gone forever?" "She won't Seth, she'll be back soon, now go to sleep. I'm going to wake you up early in the morning." He pulled the covers up "yes, sir" he yawned. "Don't call me sir." I reminded him. "Yes ma'am." He replied sarcastically, causing me to laugh as I kissed his head.

The rest of the kids went to bed at various times in the next hour. I waited on the couch for my wife. She came in around 10:30. She looked at me and headed to our room. I fallowed her and walked in as she was stripping away her clothes. I did the same as I tried to start up a conversation. "Baby, please don't be mad at me." I begged. "You're not going to ask where I've been?" she asked snootily. "It's none of my business if you don't want me to know." I answered. She smirked "go to bed, Carlisle. I'll sleep on the couch." I shook my head "at least let me sleep on the couch, love. You should sleep in the bed." I fought back my tears in front of her for the first time in 16 years. We haven't slept apart in so long, even if we weren't on the best of terms. "It's alright; I prefer the couch" she protested as she dressed in pajamas and left the room.

I could not sleep. Three hours later I heard a scream and bolted out of bed. Esme was curled in a ball sweating and panting. Her face was pained and I knew she was reliving her childhood. Her next scream brought all the kids from their beds and into the living room. "Esme, darling wake up." I said sternly and shook her lightly. "Carlisle!" she held her ears and the screams were cut short by her sobs. There was a stream of 'moms' and 'Esme's' and 'what's wrongs'. I pulled her off the couch and into my arms a little roughly, but it got her to wake with a start. "Carlisle?" she sobbed in a small voice. "Yeah, baby. I'm right here, there's no need to worry. Shh" I cooed and rocked her back and forth, motioning for the kids to go back to bed. She cried in my arms for a long time before passing out. I carried her back to our room and slept.

Alice POV:

We all left Carlisle and Esme and went back to our rooms. I had come to sharing with Jasper and Seth. "Are you sure she's alright?" I asked. "Yeah, she usually doesn't scream in her sleep, but she wasn't sleeping with daddy." Seth answered with a yawn. Jasper must have read my confused expression because he elaborated "She's like the rest of us. Her and Carlisle, their childhoods weren't so good." "Wait all of you have had something bad happen to you?" I asked, shocked. "Yeah." Seth answered "that's why we take care of each other, right Jasper?" Jasper nodded. "My biological father was really mean. I never knew my biological mother, but he said I looked just like her, so he hated me." Seth's always-there smile faded for just a moment before he added "but I've been with mommy and daddy for the last two years." "My father wasn't too nice either." I added in an attempt lighten the mood a little. "I know." He said "you yelled at him in your sleep." "ooh… yeah. How embarrassing." I forced a smile and ran my hands trough my hair. "It's alright. We've all done it. Even Jasper." Seth laughed and Jasper got him in a headlock "Bed. Now." Jasper pushed him lightly towards his bed.

I waited until I heard Seth's snoring before questioning Jasper. "Hey," I waited for his response "what did you mean by Carlisle and Esme's childhoods being bad?" "Well we only get bits and pieces of it, but I know they've relied on each other to get through life since they were very young. Carlisle's parents died when he was young, so he and his sister were split up. He ended up an altar boy for a church in Esme's home town. Her parents were abusive, but I don't know the extent. The priests were abusive towards Carlisle, too, but I'm not sure of the extent of that either. If you ask, I'm sure he'd only tell you what I have. He doesn't really elaborate much." Jasper answered sleepily. "Alright, thanks. Night." I laid awake racking my brain with my uncle and aunt's abuse and their connection to each other and what sort of situations had they pulled all these kids out of. I wasn't allowed to ask, Carlisle had made that very clear, but maybe, in time, they'd tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, it's me again. If you're reading my other story, sorry, but it won't be updated for a while. Unlike the rest of the world, I write my stories on paper before I type them and I cleaned my room and managed to lose the next chapter for it. I'm working on finding it, but don't know how long it will take. I am very sorry, especially to TeamCarlisleEsme8!

I don't own anything except my own ideas!

Carlisle POV:

It was the first day of court and I was trembling as I went to meet the children in the living room. Alice had refused to use a wheelchair so Emmett, Edward, and Jasper had been taking turns carrying her around. Right now Edward had her. Esme came to me and began messing with my tie, even though I knew it was done right. "Are you alright?" She asked, he voice full of concern. "Yeah, baby. I just hope they are." And with that I kissed her head and left.

The court had went worse than I had planned. As soon as Alice saw her father she curled into a ball in Emmett's arms and screamed. When she had finally calmed down the judge had let the kids' father close enough to touch Alice and she threw up all over him. The boys had tried to attack Edward Sr. at the mention of Alice's rape and threw up when the judge asked her to state details. I got hit stepping between Edward and the prosecutor when he asked Emmett 'what kind of big brother just lets his little sister get beat and raped?' The judge called a break then, for which I was thankful. Emmett and Edward had left for the bathroom and when I went in after them some time later they were holding each other on the tiled floor and crying their eyes out. I was over whelmed when we left for home again, but at least we didn't have to go back. The judge and jury had heard enough to put Edward Masen Sr. in jail for what I hoped was the rest of his life.

I was glad it was summer because the guardianship papers weren't finished until a month after the incident. As soon as they were done, we headed back. Emmett, Edward and Alice had assured me they had no one to say goodbye to, which made me very sad. The rest of the kids were more than happy to head back. I had noticed bonds forming between the kids. Emmett seemed very attached to Rosalie, and Alice to Jasper, and Edward to Bella. Jake and Nessie had declared that they were getting married, when they were old enough of course. Seth seemed oblivious to everyone's pairing off and continued to be Jasper's shadow.

Back in our secluded area of Forks, Washington the kids seemed to settle in perfectly. We no longer had guest rooms but Emmett, Edward and Alice each had their own rooms. School started soon enough, but no one would actually talk to us about what was going on.

Edward POV

Today Carlisle picked us up from school and was trying to get us to talk to him. "How was school?" he asked. "Fine" Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and I replied in unison. "You know, you can be open with me. I'd like to know you're honest opinion about school."He pressed. "It's fine." I spat, he was getting so annoying. "Look, I just want you to know you can talk to me, if you want." "No! You want to talk! You want us to be open with you and yet you won't tell us shit about yourself! Do you expect me to trust you because you're my uncle? Well I sure as hell don't! You want me to spill my guts out to you? It's not gonna fucking happen! You were never around! I don't know you, you're a stranger! You didn't even show up to your own sister's fucking funeral! The only reason I came with you was because Ray is even more masochistic than our damned father!" I screamed at Carlisle. I heard a gasp, but didn't care to figure out who it came from. He had pissed me off. "I didn't know she was dead!" he snapped and turned his head to look away from me. "Sorry," he whispered softly and ran a hand down his face as he sighed. "I got a letter just a few days before all this happened. It was from my sister. She had said your father was getting angry at her and you kids for pointless things and she was scared he would cross a line. She knew I knew the signs so she asked me to come down for a surprise visit and secretly evaluate his reactions to your actions. I had thought it was recent, so I planned to come down, when I got another letter that said she had died long ago, then, a phone call from the hospital." Carlisle's voice was shaky and a few tears escaped his eyes as he pulled into the driveway. He stepped out quickly and he and Esme had disappeared by the time we kids made it into the house.

Esme POV:

I was in the living room with Jacob, Nessie, and Seth when Carlisle came rushing past, up the stairs, and, I was sure, to our room. I excused myself and went after him. He was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands as he cried. "Baby?" I whispered softly to get him to look up at me "What's wrong?" "How could I have hated her for all these years? I thought she had abandoned me, but she didn't. I'm definitely going to burn in hell." He sobbed. "Carlisle, baby, shh." I ran my hands through his hair "it's alright, shh. I'm sure Lizzy understands." I tried to comfort him. "Our parents were never home; Lizzy and I took care of each other. Then, they separated us, but she always wrote me. I should have known! I should've felt it!" she continued. "Carlisle there's no way you could've known. You thought she was still mad at you for what we did. Don't cry, baby." I looked me straight in the eyes. "We need to tell the kids." He said sternly. "About what?" I played dumb, hoping he meant something else, but knowing he didn't. "About everything." he answered. I sighed "I know."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! How about we learn about the parents? Please review!

I don't own anything except my own ideas.

Carlisle POV

"Nessie, Jake, Seth, could you three head up stairs early? We would like to talk to the older kids for a little." Esme announced with a forced smile. I knew she was very scared about telling the kids our story, but it had to be done. "Ok." Seth agreed as he excused himself and cleared his plate before heading up the stairs. "Why do I have to go? I'm not a baby like Seth!" Jake, who was only a year older than Seth protested. "Come on, Jakey, you can help me with my painting," Nessie offered as she drug him away from the table. "What's up Ma?" Jasper asked, baffled. "We think you kids are old enough to hear our story. I know you've all wondered why we are so connected to each other. It's a very long story and it may take a little while, but we'll try to tell you as much as we can in the shortest amount of time. Just remember, you won't think of us in the same way after you hear." Esme told them as she took my hand. "Carlisle, you should start." I took a deep breath and blocked out everything but me and Esme. I went back into the past:

I was born to rich parents who were never around so my sister and I took care of each other. when we were seven our parents died. They had been on a plane heading back home because Lizzy and I had begged them to come home for our birthday. They had never been home for anything: holidays, birthdays, celebrations of any kind. At first, we were sent to a home together. I started a lot of trouble and no one wants to adopt a troublemaker. I was sent down to a church in a little no name town in Alabama for punishment. Later on I got a note from Lizzy saying she had been adopted.

The church was known for dealing with delinquents and I soon found out why. The priest preached hell fire and brimstone and believed in harsh punishments. There were four of us me, Aro, Caius, and Marcus. I was the youngest so they looked after me. Aro was the oldest at 16 and we all fallowed his lead. Marcus and Caius were 15. The priest was an evil man who liked to torture us with whipping and back breaking labor. He also like little boys and I was the old pre- pubescent there. I never told my older 'brothers' what was going on because I was scared they would be mad at me.

That Sunday was the first time I laid eyes on Esme. She was so cute with her chestnut hair and bright eyes, but she seemed so sad and distant. Later I found out we were in the same class at the elementary school. She intrigued me. How could someone as pretty as her be so anti social? I noticed she flinched at sudden movements and anything loud made her jump. She winced if she moved and when she did she moved slowly and carefully. When I finally did speak to her, she smiled the brightest, most perfect smile and I knew then that I would do anything in the world to see it again and again.

We became best friends and she started telling me about her mother hitting her. One day we snuck away from our houses and met at the park. I asked her why her mom hit her and why her dad didn't stop it. Esme broke down in tears and I held her behind the bushes for hours as she told me everything. Her father had been touching her for as long as she could remember and had recently started having sex with her. When her mom found out about the sexual abuse she got mad, but not at Esme's dad. She started hitting Esme for seducing her husband. I cried too and told her about the priest and how he had been raping me too.

From then on Esme and I would sneak out every night and meet at the park. We cried when we needed to, held each other, and slept when we could. I spent my days working at any odd jobs I could and hid the money from the priest. When Aro turned 18 he cried and apologized for not being able to protect me as much as he could. He told me to always keep my head up and keep moving forward. He said he loved me, but he wouldn't be back because he, too, had to move forward. Caius and Marcus soon fallowed and I was left alone.

It was just after our junior year and I met Esme at the park. She was crying so hard and was battered and bruised from head to toe. When she calmed down she told me her father had invited his friends over and then had taken turns raping her over and over. That's when I made the decision to leave. We went back to her house, climbed through the window and packed quickly before doing the same at the church, making sure to grab all the money I had saved up over the years.

I had kept in touch with Aro and we went to him. He lived in a little trailer and was a drug addict. We got a trailer close to his and he found me a painting job. Both Esme and I started doing drugs, sticking to weed at first, but soon moved on to harder things before becoming hooked on cocaine. Also, like many sexually abused children, we became sex addicts.

"Wait. You two were drug and sex addicts? Then how did you stop?" Emmett asked. I turned to Esme to because she started squeezing my hand very hard. I could see tears started to come up at what we were about to revile. "I'm getting to that. Be patient." I told him as a pulled Esme's chair even closer and wrapped my arms around her before beginning again. :

It had been about five months since we had left our houses and Esme was acting strangely and seemed to be gaining weight. On November 13 we were just about to get high when Esme started bleeding from between her legs. I freaked out and took her to the nearest hospital. The doctors informed us that Esme had been pregnant and had miscarried. Esme had always wanted kids and cried for hours. I cried with her. They made her deliver the still born baby boy. I begged the doctors to let us hold him, we named him Change, because as we lay with our baby who never had a chance to live because of our stupid decisions, we swore on our own lives, each other's love, and Change's grave that we would never touch drugs again and that we would make a change, no matter how small, in people's lives.

We went to the police when Esme was discharged and told them everything about what had happened to us. We went through trial after trial and had to relive our pasts by reciting them multiple times in front of many people all the while going through withdrawals. There were times when we just wanted to give up, but we never let each other.

Both of us worked as hard as we could in school and both went to college. I became a doctor and Esme became a counselor for abused children. That's how we met Jasper and decided to start adopting children with rough pasts and giving them second chances.

Silence fell over us for a long moment before Emmett spoke up "Well no wonder you two are so close. You've been to hell and back!" he was as loud as ever, but was trying to lighten the mood. "Life can suck, but it can always get better," I told them. Esme was crying silently with her face buried in my chest and I decided it was time to conclude this conversation. "Alright kids, bed time." I spoke loudly and waited for them to leave. "Esme, Baby, come on, let's go to bed." "Our poor baby." She cried. "I know, sweetheart, I know." "They'll hate us for sure." "I don't like so, Esme. I think they'll finally understand us.

Tell me who you want to know about next!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody, I don't own anything except my own ideas. The song is Lucy by Skillet. Please review!

Jazz POV:

I walked into my room and shakily dug through my top drawer. "Jazz?" Seth's small voice interrupted. "Where are they Seth?" I said harshly. "In your desk, second drawer from the bottom." I went and grabbed my cigarettes quickly, slipping them into my back pocket and heading for the door. "Where you goin?" "Rose's room." "Can I come?" I thought for a moment, he knew anyway. "Yeah Seth, come on." He fallowed me to her room. I didn't know or even announce myself before storming through her room and going to her dresser. I started searching through her underwear frantically before I found what I was looking for. "Hey J, you gonna go get Bella?" I turned to see Rosalie sitting on her purple bed in her underwear and a tank top. Alice was sitting with her in the same. Her arm and leg had healed as well as the bruises in the three months before coming here. I stared at her naked legs. They were short, but appeared to go on and on. Her skin was smooth and screaming to be touched. My mouth was dry when I spoke. "Do you guys smoke?" I asked Alice, holding up my cigarettes and the bag of week. "Yeah." She nodded. "Seth, go get Bella, Emmett, and Edward. Don't you dare grabbed attention from Nessie, Seth, or the 'rents. Got it?" I told him. "Yes sir." He smiled at me allowing him to do something that was risky to all of us. "Bathroom." I said as I headed to Rose's attached bathroom.

Alice and Rose fallowed me and I lit up a cigarette as soon as the door was clothed. I sat back on her fluffy toilet seat and took a long drawl and passed it to Rose. "You gonna let Seth smoke?" Rose questioned as she drew the smoke in. "Naw, but he can get secondhand, if he wants. He's still just a kid, ya know." I said before letting the smoke out as Alice took a small drag. "How old is Seth anyway? He seems so old, but is so small." Alice questioned, holding the smoke in her lungs. "10." I told her just as the others can into the bathroom. "Jasper I did it!" Seth said with a huge smile which caused me to smile a little. "Good job, Seth." I ruffled his hair and he laughed. "Did you remember to lock all the doors?" I asked. He looked up at me with bright eyes and nodded. "Way to go, buddy." I smiled. Seth was the only one who's ever made me truly smile. I turned to see Alice watching us with a smile of her own.

"Jazz, can I smoke that?" Seth asked as we lit up a joint. "No Seth." I said as I took a hit. "Why?" he pouted. "Too young." "You started smoking when you were 8!" he protested. "Yeah, well I had to." I told him. "Ok Jasper." He sighed. Seth knew not to question about my past, even though he's seen the scars and had waken be from nightmares many times. I needed Seth just as much, if not more, as he needed me. He knew I was truly weak, not strong like the other's thought. Emmett hit the blunt and smiled widely, "I haven't had weed since we moved here. You guys should've told us you smoked!" "Same goes to you, Jazz and I smoke all the time." Rose stated evilly. Our night went on pretty well because we only had one blunt between five people and couldn't get very high. "Next time you're buying." Rose told me as we went to leave. "I always buy Rose. You don't need to tell me after every smoke." I yawned as I headed out after Seth. We went to bed.

"Jasper." Seth whispered as he shook me. "What?" I asked as I rolled over. "Jasper, who's Lucy?" he asked. I was up in an instant. I had knocked over the night stand and mad a loud thump as slammed Seth against the wall by his neck. I couldn't think as rage and pain poured though my veins. "What the fuck did you say?" I demanded. His face was turning red as he tried to pull my hands away. "Jasper!" Carlisle's voice brought me back to the real world as he pulled me away from Seth. He fell to the ground gasping and holding his neck. It was then that I realized I could have killed my little brother. "Sorry" I muttered as I left the room for the basement.

I went straight to the piano Carlisle sometimes played. I hit the keys as I sung:

Hey Lucy, I remember your name  
I left a dozen roses on your grave today  
I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say  
Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see  
That little piece of Heaven looking back at me  
Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices I made  
And I can't live with myself today  
Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday  
They said it'd bring some closure to say your name  
I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance  
But all I got are these roses to give  
And they can't help me make amends  
Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see  
That little piece of Heaven looking back at me  
Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices I made  
And I can't live with myself today  
Here we are, now you're in my arms  
I never wanted anything so bad  
Here we are for a brand new start  
Living the life that we could've had  
Me and Lucy walking hand in hand  
Me and Lucy never wanna end  
Just another moment in your eyes  
I'll see you in another life in Heaven  
Where we never say goodbye  
Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see  
That little piece of Heaven looking back at me  
Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices I made  
And I can't live with myself today  
Here we are, now you're in my arms  
Here we are for a brand new start  
I got to live with the choices I've made  
And I can't live with myself today  
Me and Lucy walking hand in hand  
Me and Lucy never wanna end  
I've got to live with the choices I've made  
And I can't live with myself today  
Hey Lucy, I remember your name

"Jasper?" Alice's small voice brought me out of my self-loathing. I wiped my hand down my face to get rid of the tears. "Yeah?" I asked. "Who's Lucy?" I took deep breath before answering "Lucy was my sister." I spoke for the first time since my parents' trials. "Was?" she pushed. "Lucy died." I stated for the first time ever. "Oh, sorry." She muttered. "I gotta go see Seth." I said as I left her.

"Jasper!" Seth exclaimed with a smile as I entered our room. I didn't say anything as I gently touched his neck where it was still red. "I am so sorry, Seth." I whispered. He hugged me tightly. When he pulled back he smiled widely "It's alright Jasper." I ruffled his hair and smiled, closing my eyes to stop the tears, why was Seth so forgiving? "Let's go back to sleep, buddy." "Oh yeah, Jasper I woke you up because I wet the bed again. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just had a nightmare." Seth rambled as he looked at the ground. "Alright. I'm gonna go wash your sheets. You go take a shower and then you can sleep with me tonight." I told him as I collected his sheets and went to start the wash.

When I came back Seth was asleep in my bed. I quietly made his bed with the clean sheets before going to sleep with him. He turned to me in his sleep and wrapped his arms around me. He was shaking because of his nightmare. He had them way more often than anyone else seemed to, but he never screamed or let on that he'd had a bad night's sleep so I'm the only one who knew about them. Whenever he wet the bed I would stay up to make sure his sheets were washed and dried and back on his bed before anyone realized they weren't there. "Shh Seth, it's okay, he can't hurt you anymore, shh." I whispered as I kissed his head and went back to sleep.

**We already know Carlisle and Esme's, Emmett, Edward and Alice's. Tell me whose story you want to hear about next: Rosalie, Seth, Jasper, Jake, or Nessie! **


End file.
